


hidden creatures

by Sweetlemoncatcandy



Category: Original Story, Original Work
Genre: A Lot of Death, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Blood and Gore, Cigarettes, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Horror, Jazz Music, M/M, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Original Universe, Sad with a Happy Ending, Second class people, Secret Identity, Short Chapters, Slow Romance, Steampunk, Trauma, mature - Freeform, sad chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlemoncatcandy/pseuds/Sweetlemoncatcandy
Summary: never judge a book  by it cover.that what people do with Red-light street  district and the people who work there.when a Plague from the underground city-district start to spread the Red-light street district,Raz has to find way to get eliza to safety and who start the plague and how to stop it.





	1. jazz music and hunger

Chapter one

Raz walked down the back street until they could hear the sound of Jazz music being played they followed the sound of music, then Raz found the source of the music it was a Jazz band and people where crowding around Jazz band and people where having a good time, drinking, dancing, and just over all having a good time. Raz want to join them, but they knew how their face looks, and they forget to bring something to cover their face so they can blend in.  
That was one of most important rule always blend in,if Raz had camera, they would have taking a picture so they can remember this moment.  
Raz moved in closer, but making sure to stay hidden, then Raz saw a shop The pen brother. Raz carefully manger, to get to the back of the shop to see a back door, and the a rune carved into the door, at meant safe place for people like them.  
Raz knocked on the door three time and the door open, old fat man with on horn pop out of his look down at Raz.  
  
"what ,needs?" the old man asked  
the old man has a thick accent, it was hard to understand.  
  
"scarf, I need a scarf."Said Raz pointed to their face.  
  
The old man look at Raz, the when back into the shop and then came back out this a large dark green wool scarf and Handed it to Raz, before could ask for another one.

"last one, no more." The old man said look down at Raz.  
  
Raz looked at the scarf and then at then old man, they sighed then reached into their pocket and pull out their last three gold coins and gave it to the old man, then old man only one of the coins and put the scarf on Raz and then fixed it so it could cover Raz's mouth, but Raz insisted to give the rest of the coin, but the old man push Raz hand close and walked back into the shop and closed the door.  
Raz walked back to the band, and look at the people and grabbed the scarf and pulled it up a little more so only thing that the people could see is Raz eyes.  


"Can eat them?" a voice called from the back of their mind. 

"no, stop talking i want to listen to the music" Raz sapped 

"But I'm hungry" the voice cried. 

"I don't care" Raz snapped back.

"I need to eat." the voice yelled 

"No!" Raz snapped.

Raz watch as the shadow turn slowly turn into a monsters shape then try to stretch out but stop an inch the turn back to a regular shadow.  
The voice let a low growled they could feel frustration and anger.  
Something made Raz feel happy that voice frustration and want to hurt more from starvation, they had fight back a giggle.

'I need food!" the voice cried loudly .

The loud cried of the voice hurt Raz's mind, and Raz grabbed their head, why was the voice so hungry today it made them so angry.

"And I don't care!" Raz yelled out loud.

The people start to stare at her the jazz band stop playing.  
"now can I eat them" the voice asked  
Raz felt their face getting red and their mind racing they had to think fast but the only thing that came to mind was Jazz music and then Raz took a deep breath and said what was on their mind.

"I....Don't c-c-care what the mayor says Jazz music it is the b-b-b-best music......and liquor s-s-shouldn't have been ban!" Raz said with a smile and red face.  
they could hear the voice laugh "you think a scarf, is going to hidden that face, go back to the darkness like the monster you are" the voice called some of the people clapped their hands and other whispered and look away in disgusted.The jazz band start-up again,people turn their attention back to the band.  
Did Raz break the rule,they knew the rules act and look human, don't kill or eat people, Raz felt their heart started beat faster.  
then the music start back up, people began talk among themselves, Raz to this moment to get away. Raz felt over come feeling of sadness as they got farther away.  
Then they heard someone whistle and when they turn head to see some drunk man leaning on a stone wall of an ally,the man was wearing some fancy suit from look you could tell he wasn't from the red light district.

'Free food!" The voice cried.  
"Are you from the red light district ?" the Man slurred

"why do you ask?" Raz ask turn to face him.

" you look like the whores that work there" the man said. 

"follow him,and let me eat him" the voice growled.

Raz this hunger over come them, and their body start moving on their own, following the drunken man,but Raz stop they had to this act could get them killed , could hurt all of outcast people.  
they could hear the voice growled in hunger. Raz walked away from the ally and continue away, Raz could hear the man calling for them to come back. but Raz ignorant him.  
The outcast need to stick together, and make use not to break any of the rules or kill the one how did break the to maintain peaces. 


	2. chapter 1.2

Raz knew people like him only come to Red-Light district for the easy access of liquor and girl,but the gangs will have fun sucking the man of him money and putting him in debt.  
that was the down side of coming to the Red-light district.   
Raz wounder where the man got drunk at usually the bar member took care of the drunk patron and they got their own room, having drunks walking around this not the best look for the Red-light district.  
They looked back at the band,and felt sadness so they walked.  
Raz walked back the crowd of people and push their way through with a,"E-E-E-xcuse me."And "S-S-Sorry." When they got to the center of the crowed they could feel Raz's heart beat fast,for once they could hear the voice talking in their head,something in side felt at peace.But then saw the band Raz was amazed,The band was made up of robots and it seem the robots where from the Steam-Work district, but just like the Steam-Work district try to impress the other district.The band played brand new,but the time as not to kind to them, all of their metal was starting to turn green and there rust hole in the metal.  
At the feet of the band was hat fulled with coins, Raz but the last of their coin into the hat, and walked away.  
  
  
"why do human love music more then they love their gods, it really shameful." The voice growled 

"Music can bring people together no matter you who are ,what gods you believe in or district you live in. " Raz said with a smile.

"Then why don't you play in a Jazz band oh that right, they don't let outcast anywhere near other people." The voice said in a mocking tone

Raz knew that oucast are not allowed to play in jazz bands in the Red-light district if a woman want to sing they can do so a burlesque show, they can be in a Jazz band.  
Rza never want that, they never want to live in the Red-light district but Raz find away to get out of this district.

Raz will never give up the dream of being in a Jazz band and with last hopeful thought they made and their way be to sliver snake.  
when Raz was making their back to sliver snake they took note of all burlesque dancers and singers getting their hair and make-up done.  
Raz always thought they look so beautiful, and they wore the most gorgeous dress.  
Raz with that they could walk around, with the dancer, and not have to fetch things for Mr.Silver or disposing of bodies.

"They look like dancing chandelier." the voice said with a deep laugh

"Well they always light up my night." Raz said with the largest smile on their face.

.he voice let out a deep growled  
Raz never like the Sliver snake but it was the biggest lavish bar and hotel in the hold Red-light district and if Raz did the job that Mr.Silver gave them,then Raz got free housing and food and that somewhat made up for the rude customers. 

When Raz entered the silver snake it was empty of customer and but the staff members was get it ready for tonight big burlesque show,one of the staff member saw Raz and walked over to them .

"Emerson, the boss want to talk to you." The said the staff member

"Thank you, I'll g-g-g-o up and see him but and see him a-a-a-nd can you ask the chief to make me one chef special and one raw stake." Raz said sweetly.

The staff member gave Raz a weird look but when on his way to the kitchen.

Raz walked to the elevator and then look at the bell-hop.

"T-T-op floor to Mr. S-S-S- ilve office." Raz said look up at the bell-hop with a nervous smile

"boxed lunch!" the voice growled

"NO!" Raz snapped back. Raz felt the voice getting annoyed.

Raz like the look of Mr.Sliver office was lavish and had a big bar too so he can entertain business partners,and it on the four flood so he could see the entire Red-light street district or if he need to push someone out the window.The bell-hop push the top button, and the elevator when up, and when the door open to revealed,Mr. Sliver office Raz walked into the office never taking their eye off of Mr.Sliver.

The elevator door close and it spooks Raz it made them jump Raz's heart was racing and they knew only time when Mr.Sliver what to see Raz when they screwed up badly.

"please,take a sit" Mr.Sliver said to Raz

Elea always thought that Mr.sliver had a smooth and sonorous voice if he didn't get involved with the gang, maybe would he be singing in a Jazz band.He had the look for a jazz sing as well salt pepper hair, tall,and fit as sailor,he look like all man from Raz's Jazz posters.  
Raz told a seat snd took for the scarf and look but at Mr.Silver.

'Mr.Emerson, do you know why I call you up where." Mr.Sliver asked pulling Raz out of their day dream and back to reality 

"I-I-It about to n-n-n-n-ight big show right?" asked Raz nervously  
  
Raz felt their heart beat faster, has something one wrong with the show did one of the girls get cold feet. 

"T-T-T-he boys ask me to be in Jazz band that g-g-g-oing to play in the big b-b-b-b-urlesque show tonight." Raz said look down at their hands with a largest smile on their face.

"No." Mr.Silver said as he poured himself a glass of amber liquor and then took a drink.

"He getting intoxicated, he be easy to take down and eat!" the voice called Raz can feel the voice get more hungry more angry.

"Someone is killing girls and that bad for business so, I'm sending you and other man to find out who killing them and bring them to me" ask Mr.Silver

Raz's face when pale, if he had a glass in their hand, it would have drop, Raz mind was racing ,the big burlesque show would be cancel, that means Raz couldn't play in the Jazz band, then the next thought made Razz's stomach drop, was Eliza ok,was she murder.  
they would have to check up on Eliza just make sure she ok.

"why waste you time with some harlot, if she found out that you truly are she would turn you in. I'm the only friend you have." The voice called feeding of Raz's negative emotions

Raz push the voice to the back of their mind, if the voice kept feed on their negative emotion it would get stronger and harder to control it.

"B-B-B-ut Mr.Silver the boys and the band this maybe my only change!" Raz yelled

Raz covered their mouth with hands,they felt their stomach drop again, their eye begin to water.They knew this is only change to be in Jazz band and it was slipping away the only change of getting out of this district and taking Eliza with them.

"Do You know how much money I spent on those prosthetics, and now it your job to play me back." Mr.Sliver said as he set down the glass and then Mr.Sliver pull out a large book and then pull out Raz counteract and show it to them .

"yes sir, I need to get something out of my room." Raz said sadly

"Have a good day sir." Raz said as they stood up and walked over to the elevator and press the call button for the elevator.  
  
Raz put the scarf back on and over their mouth, they stare at the elevator door and could see Mr.Silver reflection, until the door open and Raz look away from the bell-hop.

"I could have made you new arms and leg so you wouldn't be in debt to that asshole." said the voice growled

"you took my arms and leg" Raz snapped at the voice


	3. sour note

Raz walked into the back of elevator, trying not to making eye-contact with the bell-hop. 

The bell-hop stare at Mr.Sliver until the elevator's close and talking a deep breath.Bell-hop wait Raz to tell him what floor they want to go.

"Mr.sliver is a very intimidate man, but that why he the boss." The bell-hop said look back at Raz hoping that Raz would say something

Raz just look at their feet, then they look up at the bellhop, red face and watery eye.

"whatever Mr.Silver said to you couldn't have been that horrible,he just look out for his people." The bell-hop said turning around to get a better look at Raz.

"Horrible, he doesn't know the half of it." The voice laugh.

"The attic please." Raz said trying to make themselves small, and then look down at the floor as tears threatening to fall.

The bell-hop sighed and turned back to the elevator door and push the button for the attic.

The elevator was quite and awarded.

Raz just wanted this to be a bad dream they will wake up, get ready for the big show live out their dreams.

"this is no dream..just reality." The voice growled

The elevator's door open and revealed Raz home, the attic it was a little run down and the only light came from the single window and large collection of candle. But it was the only place that made Raz feel safe. Raz walked out of the elevator into the attic,Raz want to thank the bell-hop want turn around and smile at him.

Raz slow turn their head to the bell-hop and try to smile but the smile came out forced and weird for both of them,the bell-hop gave,Raz a small smile and then closed the elevator's door. Raz slowly walked to the attic window taking of the scarf and throwing on the ground,then look at the table that had two cloche and a lite candle. Raz didn't want eat anymore, and couldn't hear the voice calling out to it feed.All they want was to stay up in the attic and look out the window,when Raz look out the window,they could see all the Red-light street district.They never understand why this district was underground, when they look up the never seen the stars but lamps,sometimes they wonder how many district where underground.How many people are living underground,how many like them.They look back that the table,and than saw to large hands coming out of shadow. 

Than slammed themselves on the sides of the window,then the hand grabbed the window's curtains and closeted them.the only light was the candle on the table, it sound like something was rummaging through a drawer,all of sudden the sound stop, then sound of a match being struck and all the candles where being lite. Raz quickly look around the attic for what was lighting the candles, then they heard the sound of a chair being pulled up to the table and saw the shadow took on a tall humanoid shape slowly raising from the floor and open on big eye look at the table then look over at Raz. they slowly walked over to the table,and took a seat never taking hear eye off of the shadow.The shadow took both cloche off and revealing show one raw steak for the shadow and seafood stew for Raz,The shadow pat Raz's head and the rubbed their cheek.

The shadow finger through Raz's hair curly long,then ran it fingers down the braid that where mixed in,the shadow got up and pull the chair that Raz seat on to their mirror, Raz try to get up but they couldn't.  
Then the shadow undoing the braid and brushing out Raz's hair, the start to put into a bun and leaving hair on the side alone. Then grabbing bun cage and putting on the bun. The shadow start to braid the side hair and using red sting, the shadow reached into it neck and pulled out a bone cuff,with a weird symbol and use the cuff to finish of the braid.  
The shadow pulled Raz's chair back to the table look at Raz, they had rage boiling over Raz hate being treated like a doll by the shadow.  


"You should eat you need to keep up your strength." The shadow said as he pick up a knife and fork and started to eat the steak.

Raz watch the shadow, eat and they were amazed how the shadow grew a mouth.  
when the voice eat, it just gobble it up, not caring if it alive or dead.

Raz looked down at the seafood stew,and wonder why did the chef make this for them,Raz pick up the spoon and started to eat it but quickly notice that the stew had no taste. Raz looked down at the stew and wonder,if it was the stew or them but they continue eat it they wonder if this how they are going to live their lives, being this gang, being in this district.

"Why did you let her try stitch your mouth shut and you only left the last four on side of you mouth untouched?" The shadow as it try to touched Raz stitches. But Raz quickly moved their away again.

"Because, she was trying to help to control the voice, but we both found out their no way of controlling it. But I think it make me look better, and I can still talk and eat so what is the harm." Raz open their mouth as wide as the stitches would allowed, they did care about the pain, Raz want to prove a point.

They watch as the shadow's hands moved from their face to their arm then then hands.  
The shadow slowly ran it fingers down Raz's hand and start to draw shapes on the glove then shadow look up at Raz.  
Raz felt their heart speed up and the feeling of want to pull away but it felt hands where holding Raz down to the chair.

"Why are you wear gloves?" The shadow asked as it grabbed on of the fingers of the glove and pulled up the large white sleeve and slowly pulled off the black glove,to reavel Raz's prosthetic arm.  
Raz could see some black liquid go back into the prosthetic, they could feel eye look up at them.

Raz try to get away but, something force back in the chair,the shadow pulled the arm close to if face, and watch the Black liquid attack the shadow, then go back into the prosthetic with a hiss.  
The shadow let go of the arm and back away from it another feeling over came Raz it something familiar but couldn't name it.

"Are you ashamed of them, I pick was these one out, because they complement your porcelain skin, you almost look like a doll, I even pick out your clothing, to make look like human doll." The voice explained

Raz started to feel sick, the shadow got close and and it arm moved to Raz's neck and then started to fixed Raz's shirt collar and button it all the up then the shadow reached into itself and pulled out a ribbon with rune on it.  
The shadow tie a bow-knot tie on Raz, The shadow once more reached into head and pulled out an eye as the did that it own eye disappeared,it put it eye be between it hands and then show Raz that the eye was turn into a brooch and then the brooch was put on the tie.

Raz try to take of the tie and brooch but it wouldn't move, then Raz look up to find the shadow missing,they got up an look around to see the shadow gone, they even look under the table and find nothing.

"I be your second pair of eye." The shadow laughed to Raz.

Raz was tired of not being in control, playing host to voice that are not their own, Raz look at the black glove on the table and then at their arm.  
They put one the glove and fixed their sleeve,Raz put both the cloche back on the dishes, and put out the candle.  
Then there was rumble, and then an explosion Raz ran to the window and draw the curtains quickly, and saw there was large billow of smoke then Raz saw two building collapse.

'This can't be good." the shadow said

Raz's heart start to beat fast, they felt like they couldn't breath and started to feel sick to their stomach.

"Clam yourself, if you don't, I lose control and let the monster be on top and we both know what it like when your like this." The shadow called.

Raz couldn't calm down,their homes was under attack and Eliza was out there doing gods know what, they ran to the elevator but then they got to it they stop moving Raz try to push the call button but they couldn't.  
They knew that it was the shadow but what did it want from them.  
Raz took a deep breath,and remember when Eliza got them a pocket watch, Raz felt their heart slow down.  
  
"Know what you calm down,go collect you coat,hat and the pocket watch you always want to know the time." 

Raz was about to push the button, but then they stop, they felt hands grabbing their legs and arms, their body moved to the bed to pick up the coat, Raz watch as two hand came from the ground and put the coat on Raz,then hands when back to the ground and disappear.  
Then Raz body walked itself to the hat rack, the then hands came back and put on cap that Mr.Silver got for them he said only newsboy wear them in the steam-work district, Raz hate the cap.  
Next Raz body moved their desk and pick up the pocket watch and put it their pocket.

"Now that you collect yourself you can leave but don't worry, I'll take care of the candles." He shadow called

Raz got control back, then they open a hidden desk drawer, which hold a gold ring,with a ruby butterfly Raz but the ring into their pocket and the grabbed the scarf of the ground and shook it off then put it back on to hide their face and then walked into the elevator,then push the call button. Raz walk into the elevator, and watch as many arms came out of the ground and pinched out the candles.They felt anger,and Raz could hear a growled from deep in their mind.

"Never do that again." Raz snapped  
  
"You never do what I want, so I took a Hands approach." The shadow laughed 

Raz felt anger boiling and want to snapped at the shadow again, but then Raz put their hand in their pocket and held on to it and took a deep breath, the anger when away and calm feeling wash over them.  
Raz thought of push the shadow, into the back mind, and grabbed the pocket watch harder.  
  
"Push it to the back,keep it chain up until you need it again." Raz thought over and over again as they grabbed the pocket watch.

Raz realized that the bell-hop was not in the elevator, they enjoyed the silence for once they at peaces in the silver snake, but that end quickly.  
when the elevator door open, their was dancers huddle together, crying the staff members trying to calm all of them, even the bell-hop was try to get the women inside.   
Something pulled them to help the women, but something else was push them to leave and find Eliza and her to safety.  
Raz ran out of the silver snake, and could hear people called them but their done with this place, as Raz ran down the street they could see man running with bucket filled with water and other man carrying injured man and women, Raz watch as a man fell to the ground, Raz stop and ran back to the injured man and help him up and get him to safety.  
Then there was another explosion,but on the side of the district.  
  
  
"What the hell is happening!" Raz yelled  
  
As soon as Raz got the man to safety, then they ran all they away to Mermaid's palace, Raz prayed to any god that listens for Eliza safety.  



End file.
